A Winter Veil Miracle
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: A Paladin and a Death Knight meet a teenager in Northrend. Much to the teen's surprise, they teach her everyone deserves a second chance.


A Winter Veil Miracle

By Brendan Aurabolt

Rated: K+

Category: Warcraft

Summary: Abyssion and Aurabolt meet a teenager in Northrend. Much to the teen's surprise, they teach her everyone deserves a second chance.

A/N: Story number two is a Death Knight and Paladin story. For those who might not have read Call of the Crusade or Lillina and Fomortiis, please do.

**_EDIT: Fixed all the grammar mistakes I could find and fired two Beta Readers. You deserve to read my best._**

**_B.A._**

XxXxX

Aurabolt and Abyssion

XxXxX

Most would have laughed at the idea of a Paladin and a Death Knight being good friends. After all, they both represented opposing forces—The Holy Light and Necromancy. Then again, Abyssion and I were friends before he became a Death Knight. I saw no reason for that to change when we met after his life-changing transformation. We were drinking at the bar in the Wintergarde Inn talking about the old days.

"Much has changed since the fall of Lordaeron, it can be assured." I said as I put my mug down. "The latest reports say the Scourge in the Plaguelands dog the Alliance, Horde, Argent Dawn and even the Ebon Blade at every turn."

"They know their days are numbered." Abyssion replied. "It's just like the Scourge I encountered in Razorfen Downs. They're trying to divide our strength by opening new fronts. After Arthas has been dethroned, they'll all be nothing more than an afterthought."

"Assuming the Alliance and the Horde don't kill each other before then." I remarked. "After what I witnessed in The Undercity, I'd be more than happy to separate Hellscream's head from his shoulders but that will have to wait until after the Scourge threat is eliminated."

"Agreed." said Abyssion. "I have a feeling we may have to-"

"The Scourge are breaking through our defenses!" a soldier said as he burst into the Inn. "We need every able-bodied soldier to help defend the keep!"

"They picked one hell of a day to be bold." Abyssion said as he picked up his Runeblade and followed me outside. We ran down the road to what used to be the secondary gate of Wintergarde. Before the Alliance Vanguard came, Wintergarde was a small trade town that survived by trading with Wyrmcrest Temple to the southwest and the huntsmen in Grizzly Hills. Since the Alliance came, Wintergarde was turned into a more appropriate staging point for launching attacks against the Scourge. That is, until Naxxramas suddenly appeared above the town. The Scourge took the fields, mine, crypt and half the town before their advance was halted. If Wintergarde fell to the Scourge, it would be a major blow. So far the brave defenders with the aid of mercenaries held the remaining half of Wintergarde.

"Spellcasters and Healers, keep your distance!" One officer barked as he directed the defenders at the barricaded gate. "Paladins and Death Knights, to the front lines!" Abyssion and I immediately plugged the hole that suddenly opened in the front line. I drew upon the Holy Light, cutting into the swarm of ghouls and geists. Abyssion used his Runic Power to easily cut down the undead as if they were nothing. After several minutes, the threat had been neutralized.

"Well done, heroes of the Alliance!" someone exclaimed. "Wintergarde is still ours!" Our assignment complete, Abyssion and I went back to the Inn to finish our refreshments. To our surprise and amusement, we found someone sitting at our table.

"This table is already taken." I said to the hooded figure as I pointed to the pair of half-empty mugs still where we left them.

"I did not mean to intrude." the soft, feminine voice of the stranger replied as she rose and pushed back her hood. She was a Sindorei but I stopped short of calling her a Blood Elf. In Dalaran lived former citizens of Quel'thalas who called themselves High Elves and shunned those who followed their once-prince Kael'thas.

There were two factions of High Elves in Dalaran: The Alliance-backed Silver Covenant and the Horde-backed Sunreavers. The Silver Covenant were opposed to allowing the Blood Elves into Dalaran given many of them partook of Fel Energy in Outland. The Sunreavers believed the Blood Elves should be granted safe passage into Dalaran on the grounds they were victims of circumstance and did what they had in order to survive.

"You wear the Tabard of the Argent Crusade." Abyssion noted. "Strange place to seek refuge even for a moment's pause."

"I came hoping to secure a Gryphon to get to Westguard Keep when the Scourge attacked." she explained. "I didn't want anyone to notice me so I waited in here."

"You in some kind of trouble?" I asked. "You're not really with the Argent Crusade, are you?"

"There he is!" someone exclaimed. Abyssion and I turned to see three men standing by the bar. All of them were dressed in the armor of the Argent Crusade but the third was missing his tabard. It didn't take long for us to begin to figure out what was going on.

"I knew it." said Abyssion. "You're here to get intelligence on the defenses here, aren't you?"

"Doubtful." said one of the men as they approached. "This man is a deserter. He took this man's Tabard and used it to secure passage to Wintergarde from the Argent Stand in Zul'Drak. If the attack had not just ended, he probably would have escaped."

"Only those ready and willing to fight would come this far north." Abyssion remarked. "And it's the eve of Winter's Veil. Pity you're going to spend it a prison cell."

"Every single one of us were hand-picked by Highlord Fordring himself for the war in Northrend." said one of the soldiers. "We were all given the choice to refuse but not one person declined to come to this frozen hell. You knew the consequences and you abandoned your allies during the battle. Why would you do it, Aron Dawn?" I was about to speak when the stranger held up her hand.

"I am not fit to serve The Argent Crusade." she finally replied as she removed the cloak and tabard she was wearing. She unbuckled her breastplate, under which was a large pillow that flattened her breasts and more impressively, the large swell of her belly.

"You're a woman!" One of the crusaders exclaimed in shock.

"I'm just seventeen." she said before adding. "And I'm with child. Not even the Highlord knows."

"He must not have or he certainly wouldn't have allowed a pregnant child to come to Northrend." I remarked. "If you just told the truth, you wouldn't be in the situation you find yourself in."

XxXxX

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sheida." she replied. "I ran away two years ago when my family went with Prince Kael'thas to Outland. I hid my race and pretended to be a man so I could join the Argent Dawn and later, the Argent Crusade."

"As the Death Knight said, had you been honest from the beginning arrangement could have been made." said the soldier who spoke before. "I'll see if the commanding officer can spare a cell until the Highlord comes to deal with you personally."

"If you want to speak to the highest-ranking officer here, that would be me." said Aurabolt. All four of them looked at him in surprise. "I'm Grand Marshall Fomortiis Aurabolt, Guild Master of Serene Adventure, Ambassador to The Hinterlands and Duke of Darrowshire."

"That's a lot of titles...!" One of the Crusaders exclaimed in amazement.

"You may call me Grand Marshall Aurabolt." he said. "It's shorter and easier to remember. As for your request, Abyssion here will take her to the jail personally."

"Your cooperation is appreciated, Grand Marshall." another soldier said as he collected the tabard and the cloak. "We'll be back with the Highlord by dusk." Aurabolt waited until they left before sitting down.

"Now that they're gone, I'll order some food." He said. "You look hungrier than I do."

"I thought your friend here was taking me to the keep?" she asked.

"He will...after you've been fed." he replied.

"Is this some kind of trick?" she asked.

"None at all I assure you." Aurabolt replied as a tray of food was brought to the table and set before him. He began to divide it in three but I politely declined so he gave Sheida what would have been my share. "After all, Winter's Veil is upon us. It's the season of giving to others. Don't worry, it's safe to eat and it's actually pretty good." She stared at the food warily for a few minutes before she began to eat herself. She must have been starving, for she consumed her share of the meal very quickly.

"That's quite an appetite even for a pregnant woman." I said in amazement.

"You may now take her away, Abyssion." Aurabolt said. "See that she is both secured and made comfortable given her condition."

"Of course." I replied as I stood behind her. "Time to go."

"Thanks for the meal." she scowled as I led her to the keep. The jailer was reasonably surprised when I told her why she was being locked up but he did as he was told. After seeing that she was secured in her cell, I went upstairs in time to see Aurabolt talking with the guards on duty.

"I just received word from Highlord Fordring." he said to me. "You and I are to escort the prisoner to Amberpine Lodge. Given the recent attack on Wintergarde Keep, they don't want to risk anything happening to the head of the Argent Crusade. Well, that and the Highlord doesn't want to give the Horde the wrong impression in coming here."

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. "I'll go get the gryphons."

XxXxX

When I reached the Aviary with Sheida, A pair of Gryphons—one undead—were saddled and ready. I noticed Abyssion was also wearing a Tabard of the Ebon Blade. This could only mean one thing if he was wearing it. "Your route takes us over Conquest Hold." the Flight Master explained. "The crusaders who were here left a tabard for each of you. The Horde know not to bother anyone with the colors of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade."

"I'll be sure to thank the Highlord personally." I replied as I took the Argent Crusade Tabards. I took one and gave the other to Sheida. "Put that on." After securing our gear for the trip, we were off. Abyssion rode alone but Sheida rode with me. From the sky, we had a good view of the Scourge's movements in the area around Wintergarde.

After the Wrath Gate incident, the area Scourge had all been eradicated. The Scourge who raided the town came directly from Naxxramas. I made a mental note to do something about the floating Necropolis the next time I passed through Dragonblight. "If they are not stopped, the Scourge will do to the rest of the world what they did to Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas." Sheida whispered.

"I can assure you, I came to this frozen hell to break the streak at two." I replied. "As a former citizen of Lordaeron, nothing would please me more."

"I will pray to the Light for your success." said Sheida.

"There's Amberpine up ahead!" Abyssion announced. As the recently reinforced Trading Post came into view, I spied several Gryphons and banners of the Argent Crusade on the deck outside the main building.

"Looks like he got here first." I remarked. "Once the hand-off is complete, our role will be over. I'm sure the Highlord will see that your family is taken care of."

"This baby is all the family I have left." she replied as our mounts circled and landed. The Flight Master and two soldiers stepped forward to help Sheida dismount They clapped her in irons and led her inside. She did not resist.

"Welcome to Amberpine, Grand Marshall Aurabolt." one of the soldiers said. I looked up when I recognized the voice and found myself staring at Jamiy Ambrose, the Queen's oldest son. "So the rumors about you becoming a Paladin are true. Highlord Fordring is just inside. If it's not too much trouble, he requests your presence as well."

"Figures." Abyssion remarked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how long this will take but you can wait here if you want." I offered.

"Something tells me I want to hear what he has to say." he replied as we walked into lodge. The main floor of the lodge was one large, expanse room where business of all kinds were conducted. Freshly tanned hides and dried meats hung from hooks along the walls and ceiling. Although the Argent Crusade had prettymuch taken over the trading post for this meeting, they'd done their best to respect their hosts. Tirion Fordring was talking to the Alliance officer who was in charge of the post when we came in.

Although the lodge was relatively secure, he wore his armor to both distinguish himself from his subordinates and to guard against any spies who might have seen his arrival. Unlike me, he had to live with the very real threat of assassination attempts on Northrend. Once Abyssion and I reached him, he turned to acknowledge us.

"It's been a long time, Abyssion." he said. "It's good to see you are well. Helene tells me your daughter now walks to path of a Shaman. I will commend her for her bravery in Stormwind personally the next time I see her."

"If not for my assignment I'd have preferred to be there myself." he replied as he recalled what he had learned of what almost happened to Paima. "Those motherless dogs almost took my wife from me. I'll see that they're properly punished."

"It's nice to see you too, Highlord." I said with an amused expression. "Even in your great age, the Light is strong in you. I am almost reluctant to ask who you have in mind to succeed you as The Ashbringer."

"I've narrowed it down to two." He replied rather casually as if I just asked him about the weather. "Of all the Paladins I've had the honor of working with, you and Jamiy are the most qualified so far. Light willing, I won't have to relinquish Ashbringer until after Arthas has been defeated."

"Well said." I said. "Now on to the business at hand..."

"Of course." he replied as he signaled for Sheida to be brought in. She looked even more sad and pathetic than she did when we left Dragonblight. Despite the shackles and her condition, she managed to drop to her knees without any assistance. She bowed low before the Highlord in complete submission, her fate his to decide.

"Have mercy on me, Highlord Fordring." she said as her voice cracked. "Forgive me for being so weak!"

"Leave us!" The Highlord exclaimed as Jamiy entered. All the Crusaders did as they were told and shut the doors behind them. Once we were alone, Tirion took the key ring from his belt and removed her shackles. "Jamiy, get a chair. I'll not have one so fragile overextend themselves on my accord."

"Yes, sir." he replied as he quickly did as he was told. Tirion waited until she had been seated before continuing.

"I knew all along you were a woman when you joined the Argent Crusade." he began. "When you've worked in the field for as long as me, you pick up on things. That is of no concern to me. What does concern me is what would possess you to want to see war at such a young age and even worse, endanger the baby growing in your belly."

"My family was killed when the Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas." she replied. "I wanted to make an honest living so I journeyed to Light's Hope Chapel. I found out I was with child the day before I was selected for the trip to Northrend. I knew what it meant to be chosen and didn't want to let you down but I knew I couldn't hide it forever. Everyone knew I was young so I thought that if I fled during a battle, no one would think ill of me."

"All of this could have been made far easier if you just told me from the beginning." Tirion said after a moment's pause. "The fact that you put your baby before yourself is enough for me to know you did not mean to be a burden. Unfortunately, we can't spare an escort to send you back to Light's Hope right now. I'd rather not burden the commander here with you, either."

"This is where we come in, I assume?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied. "As the highest-ranking officer in The Alliance on Northrend, your level of influence is about the same as mine. I was wondering if you could send her somewhere safe until transportation back to the Eastern Kingdoms can be arranged."

"Ever since the Vrykul in Howling Fjord were eradicated, Westguard Keep has be converted into a supply depot for the Alliance." I said. "Mercenaries often pass through there on their way to Dragonblight and Grizzly Hills. She'll be safe there."

"Very well." he replied with a nod. "I know this is asking much of you and you have other duties, but-"

"Say no more." Abyssion said before he could finish. "We'll do it."

XxXxX

"It is as he says." Aurabolt added. "I'll leave you to take care of things here."

"Of course." The Highlord replied. "I need to get back to Icecrown as well. This war against the Lich king isn't going to fight itself!"

"Light willing, I'll see you in a few weeks." Aurabolt said as Fordring and his second opened the doors of the room. "Just save a piece of the action for my Guild."

"Of course." he replied. "I wouldn't dare assault Icecrown Citadel without one of Azaroth's greatest heroes!" And then he was gone, the sounds of a dozen Gryphons flying away filling the air.

"It's about time we were on our way as well." said Aurabolt as he headed for the Flight Master. "I'll get the Gryphons ready."

"I may be a living corpse but I have not forgotten what it was like when I was alive." I said to Sheida as I helped her to her feet. "My friend is a Paladin and I assisted my wife in the birth of our daughter. I'd say that means you're in vary capable hands."

"So it would seem." she said as her face brightened. It was the first time since we met her I saw her smile. "You're not the first good Death Knight I've met, but I think you're the first I've met who's the most in touch with their former life."

"I like to say I was one of the lucky ones." I said as we walked outside. "My wife's a Night Elf but she chose me as her mate when we were younger. When I returned to Stormwind a Death Knight, her only complaint was I would not be able to give her any more children. My daughter, on the other hand..."

"She rejects you now?" she asked.

"She did at first, but she's come to accept me after a time." I replied. "I'm one of the fortunate ones whose family was willing to give them a second chance. Kind of like you and the Argent Crusade."

"I feel blessed simply to have known Highlord Fordring." she replied as Aurabolt brought the Gryphons before us. Sheida suddenly gasped and doubled over, holding her belly.

"Is it time?" I asked as Aurabolt rushed to her side.

"The healer I spoke to said I had at least two more weeks left." Sheida said as she regained her composure.

"The one thing birth and death have in common is they cannot be planned in advance." Aurabolt remarked. "It would seem you're going to be a mother sooner than you expected. We'd better get going, then. I'd rather you not give birth in the wilderness." Aurabolt put her on his gryphon before getting on behind her. We both lifted into the air and were off. As we flew southeast, I thought back on the day I became a father...

XxXxX

_I'd just returned from Theramore when Paima gave me the news I'd waited 40 weeks to hear: "It's time." _

"_You're kidding!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Do you want me to get a Priestess?"_

"_We Night Elves birth like the creatures of the forest." she explained as her face swelled with pride. "I am also a Druid and would prefer to bring our child into the world the same way."_

"_Very well." I replied as Paima suddenly doubled over in pain. At once I was at her side._

"_You've never seen a woman give birth." she stated. It wasn't a rhetorical question and she wasn't trying to chastise me. She had simply stated the truth. "Childbirth may be painful but it is a rite of passage for those blessed by Elune to experience it. If you are not comfortable being present for the birth however..."_

"_When I married you, I promised I would be by your side always." I said before she could finish. "I helped create the child in your belly. The least I could do is welcome it into the world." We both referred to the child as 'it' because we chose not to find out what the gender was. Not knowing what the babe would look like was a surprise enough._

"_Very well." she said as she led me outside. "Come with me." Passersby shot me an all-knowing look before going about their business. Everyone knew Paima was pregnant and seeing where we were going, they knew her time had come._

"_Evelyn went ahead to prepare the place for you." one of the Sentinels on guard duty said to Paima, who nodded as we walked out of town. We followed the road a ways before branching off down a new path. It led to Stardust Spire, a monument from the days of the War of the Ancients. It was a small pool of water with a statue of General Jarod Shadowsong—elder brother of the Huntress Maiev Shadowsong—in the the center. Standing by the water was a Night Elf I'd only met once before._

"_I've been expecting you." she said as she smiled warmly. "My name is Evelyn Kyomora, Priestess and student of High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. My father, the Druid Midas asked that I assist you in one of the most important steps of your lives."_

"_I'll give him my thanks when next I see him, it can be assured." I replied as I gently squeezed Paima's hand. She thought it best to have an extra person present for support. Her labor progressed over the course of the day. At dusk, a small child emerged from her birth canal._

"_Reach down and claim your baby." Evelyn proudly said. Only when she was holding the newborn did Paima at allow herself pause to rest. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair clung to her skin. Even so, the sight of the baby made the pain of childbirth a distant memory. All I did was watch, after all._

"_It's a girl." Paima said to me as the babe began to cry. "What should we name her?"_

_Kaldorei are usually named for a particular place or skill that they possess." I replied. "How about Lillina?"_

"_A beautiful name." she replied. "In our tongue it means 'One with the Natural World'. I can't think of a better name for her." Except for her ears and eye color, the newborn appeared human. Her ears arched slightly and ended with a point. Her ruby-red eye color would certainly round out her beauty when she grew up._

"_Thank you for you help, Evelyn." I said as I turned to the priestess. To my surprise, she was gone._

"_Once the baby is born, the Priestess' role is ended." Paima explained before I could ask. "She left to give us some time alone."_

XxXxX

"Everything ok?" The Flightmaster asked as we touched down, snapping me back to reality. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts we reached Westguard already. Instinctively, Sheida drew her cloak tightly to hide her ears from curious onlookers. Unlike Night Elves, Sindorei ears pointed straight up.

"I need a room for this girl." Aurabolt said as he picked her up and her her in his arms. "She is in labor."

"Follow me." said a nearby guard. He led us to the Inn which was oddly full.

"Another one?" the Innkeeper exclaimed in surprise when she saw us. "Sorry, but you came at a bad time. All of our rooms are full for the night."

"There must be something you can offer us." Aurabolt replied. "I'm a Grand Marshall. I could have this fort cleared out before half a day passed on a whim. In the name of the Holy Light and with the power granted to me by His Majesty Varian Wrynn, I command you to provide us with lodging!"

"The only place with space in the whole keep is the stables." the Innkeeper replied, clearly flustered at what she'd just been told. "Had I known to expect you, I would have made better-"

"We'll take it." Sheida said quietly, to which Aurabolt and the Innkeeper looked at her in surprise.

"You're sure?" he asked her as she removed her cloak, revealing herself to the astonished onlookers.

"My needs are few and I'm sure the baby won't mind." she replied.

"It is as she says." I added.

"Very well." The Innkeeper said as she walked around the counter. "Follow me." She led us around the back of the Inn down a small path to the Stable where the livestock were kept. Aurabolt set her down in a pile of hay while I got a small fire going.

"This will do nicely." Aurabolt said before adding "I'm a Paladin and my friend has assisted with childbirth before. We will be fine on our own."

"Very well, but I will be back with some supplies for you." the Innkeeper replied before excusing herself.

XxXxX

Labor progressed uneventfully for the next eight hours. As the twelfth hour came and passed without much change, an examination confirmed my suspicions. "The baby descended into the birth canal feet first." I said. "If labor does not increase soon, I'll have to choice but to cut the baby out."

"Why would you have to do that?" Sheida asked.

"Babies born feet first are in greater danger of getting caught in the birth canal." I explained. "The stress could also cause a woman to tear and bleed to death."

"What happens to me if you have to cut the baby out?" she asked.

"I'd rather not unless absolutely necessary, but I'd give you a powerful drug so you won't feel anything." I replied. "After delivering the baby, I'd use the Holy Light to heal you."

"You sound like you've done this before." she remarked in amazement.

"Actually, this is my first time assisting with childbirth." I replied. "My daughter is adopted through marriage."

"In that case, I'll trust you." she said. "Do what you feel you must to save my baby." A few minutes later, the contractions intensified in strength and frequency. It was as if the baby heard our conversation and decided to do its park. An hour later, Sheida delivered a baby boy.

"How is he?" Sheida asked anxiously as Abyssion cleaned him up.

"I'm sorry." he replied quietly as he handed the tiny bundle to her. "He's dead."

"No!" she exclaimed in shock. "It can't be! I felt him moving inside me! He can't be dead!"

"The stress of labor and coming out feet first might have been too much." I offered. "These things happens sometimes. It's tragic when it happens but I hope you understand it was not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault!" she snapped as she turned away. "I shouldn't have come to Northrend knowing I was with child. It's only fitting I would give birth to a corpse!"

"That's enough!" I said as I took the stillborn infant from her. I walked outside and stood in the light of the moon. My hands began to glow as I called upon the powers of the Holy Light. I placed the bundle on the ground and knelt in prayer.

"Aurabolt, what are you...?" Abyssion asked as he and Sheida looked on.

"Thy servant asks you to take this child into your loving embrace." I prayed. "I thank you for the brief time I had to know him." Almost instantly, the skies grew very bright. I opened my eyes to see A'dal hovering before me.

"It is not yet this child's time." he chimed. "Take him to his mother. Your faith and devotion have granted him life." As soon as the light faded, the baby drew his first breath and used his second to pierce the sky with his cries. When my vision distorted I realized I was crying. I wiped the tears before picking up the child and bringing him back inside.

"Behold your son." I said as I handed the babe to his astonished mother. "It was not yet his time."

"It's a miracle!" Abyssion exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed." Sheida said as she wiped tears of joy from her eyes. "My son was dead but now he's alive. I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks needed." I replied as I fought back any more tears from coming. "As a Knight of the Silver Hand, I am duty-bound to help in any way I can."

"I think I know what I'm going to name my son." Sheida whispered. "I will name him Aurabolt. When he grows up, I will tell him of the Paladin and Death Knight who helped bring him into the world." I turned away so neither of them would see the tears I could no longer hold back.

"He's so happy, he's speechless." Abyssion remarked, having guessed what happened. "In any case, our work here is done. We'll stay the night before going on our way. Besides, no one should be alone on Winter Veil."

"Yes...it is Winter Veil." Sheida said as she kissed the newborn. "Happy birthday, Aurabolt."

XxXxX

I decided to just post this as a separate story because of how I wrote it.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
